Lesser demons
|introduced = Blood Omen 2 (2002)}} Lesser Demons 'were a breed of Demon enemy encountered by Kain in ''Blood Omen 2, They were first seen inhabiting The Canyons in Chapter 7 and were later seen in the Device, Wharves and Hylden City. Overview Lesser Demons resembled giant insects with a skull like face, and contained a glow similar to Glyph energy, suggesting that their presence in Nosgoth may also be linked to the Hylden Gate. '''Lesser Demon: "As Kain progresses through the game, unfriendly supernatural creatures begin to show up. There seems to be some connection with the appearance of these creatures and the appearance of more Glyph energy."Official Blood Omen 2 site Creatures page They would fly at their prey swiftly and silently and kill with their sharp front limbs or with a deadly venom "A cut-scene shows a Knight being stalked and killed by a flying Demon. When control returns to you, block the Demon's attack. Pick up the Knight's axe if you need a weapon. If you see the Demon rear its head back, dodge left or right quickly. Its venom is deadly!//Continue down the road towards the next wagon. A Relic is here, but don't take the bait! A Demon will attack as you approach it. Dodge its venom and block its claws. Use Fury or Berserk attack when your Rage bar is full. Don't be squeamish about sucking the blood from its body after you've killed it." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 57. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 they breathed (an Unblockable attack). They could be encountered alone, in packs, or in service to the Hylden . Lesser Demons were first, and most commonly, encountered in the Canyons outside of the city of Meridian. They posed a great threat to travelers, killing even well armed Sarafan Knights with little difficulty. They would often use their webbing to cocoon their victims, often times while they were still alive, sometimes building huge, glowing nests in the trees. Kain could find these nesting areas, filled with bodies completely encased in webbing, and moving feebly as though trying to free themselves. The large pulsing nests, could often be seen with human parts protruding from them, and the floor around the sites was littered with bones and weaponry . The locals believed that they were the minions of the Seer, Objective 1: Make Your Way to the Seer's Abode "The Seer isn't the most social of creatures. She lives far away from the city, past a wilderness that only Smugglers and Mercenaries dare to cross. Rumour has it she also created the giant bug-like creatures to kill any who dare trespass upon her lands." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 54. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Refinery Worker: "I told them! She cursed them. I told them! The old witch – her minions will come and slay us all. I told them!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. though this is unlikely, as a number of these beings have been found dead outside her home . They were also found in the Device and the Hylden City, as well as a handful being found in cages in The Wharves of Meridian. They are shown to be obedient to the Hylden, serving them as watchdogs. It is likely that the Lesser Demons were inhabitants of the Demon Dimension to which the Hylden were banished, and had been brought to Nosgoth as domesticated creatures (at least to the Hylden) . Lesser.JPG|Lesser Demon in game Lesser Demon.jpg|Lesser Demon attacks Kain Lesser Demon (2).jpg|Lesser Demon Lesser Demon (3).jpg|Lesser Demon (2) Lesser Demon (4).jpg|Lesser Demon (3) Lesser Demon (5).jpg|Lesser Demon (4) Lesser Demon (6).jpg Lesser Demon (7).jpg Notes *Like the Greater demons, Lesser Demons are not named as such in-game, and they are most commonly referred to simply as "Demons" Demon Enemies: "As Kain progresses through the game, unfriendly supernatural creatures begin to show up. There seems to be a connection with the appearance of these creatures and the appearance of more Glyph energy." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. (Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide generally refers to this and the Greater Demons simply as "Demons", though it does refer to the first Lesser Demon as a "flying demon"). As with their Demon brethren, they could also be known as "beasts" Power Station Worker: "I’m not coming out! They’re everywhere! Those horrible beasts! They’re killing everyone in sight! I’m safe here, though. Someone will come to rescue me. Someone will come! " Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. - The term "Lesser Demon" is only given in stage directions.Official Blood Omen 2 site Creatures page (A single Sarafan Knight searches a passage through the canyons with his weapon outstretched.)Sarafan Knight: "Whatsoever you may be, show yourself! You found the others –"(He is attacked and easily killed by a lesser demon.) Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Debug Information calls them a "floater" . *The origins of the Lesser Demons are never elaborated in game and it is assumed that they were native inhabitants of the Demon Realm . Deleted dialogue from Chapter 9: the Device , however, indicates that at least some of the demons seen in Blood Omen 2 were created from somehow transforming human slaves. Blood Omen 2 Deleted Dialogue on You Tube References }} Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies